


The Training Scene: Reimagined

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Flirting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Magnus Bane, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Rimming, Sass, Seduction via sparring, Sparring, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, Training Scene, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: "Look alive!""So authoritative!  I love seeing you in your....Shadowhunter Mode."(Otherwise known as the author's shameless re-write of the training scene, but Omegaverse.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 23
Kudos: 387





	The Training Scene: Reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bingo fill for my FREE SPACE (because of course I'm going to use the free space to re-write the training scene with Omegaverse porn)! 
> 
> Also did I put in all of the training scene dialogue just so I could use it to tease them properly? PERHAPS.

Alec took one look at Magnus and resisted the urge to growl. His omega was dressed up in what would function as a training outfit but was far more about showing off than practicing. He narrowed his eyes as Magnus gave him a sunny smile. He sniffed the air and ignored the suspicious look from Magnus before tossing him one of the bo staffs. 

"Look alive," he ordered, his voice low, almost a growl. Alec watched the shiver run across Magnus' skin and smirked, meeting his eyes. 

Magnus huffed and planted the staff on the ground, leaning against it, jutting his hip out in a way that he knew would draw Alec's eye. He snorted and watched Alec stare at him, feeling the weight of his alpha's eyes on him, possessive and hungry. _Good._

"So authoritative!" he teased, grinning at Alexander. Magnus shifted and lifted the staff, jabbing it at Alec in an exaggeration of horrible form. "I like seeing you in your _Shadowhunter Mode."_ He raised his eyebrows and resisted the urge to blow a kiss to his shadowhunter. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and reached out, whapping their staffs together. "Don't flirt with me," he breathed, even though his scent was clearly giving off just how much he enjoyed his omega's teasing Based on the light he could see in Magnus' eyes, that was likely a hopeless endeavor, but he was going to  _ try. _

He gestured with his chin to the position that Magnus had struck. "Lower your center," he added, shifting into a starting pose. Alec trailed his eyes down Magnus' form approvingly. Good. He did have some sort of formal training, no matter his teasing. Alec waited until he saw Magnus drop to the balls of his feet before he charged, attacking overhead in a way that would be easy to block, glad when Magnus managed exactly that. 

Alec frowned and licked his lips when Magnus' scent deepened, growing in the room, teasing and eager, with just a hint of heat underneath it as Magnus spun out of the way of another attack, pausing with another crack of their staffs. 

Magnus grinned, bright and pleased, even as he saw Alec narrow his eyes in suspicion. He licked his lips slowly, well aware that his alpha was staring, blatantly, at his lips now. "Little less rusty than I thought!" he called, waiting only a split second for Alec's eyes to widen before he surged forward, diving for Alec's feet, pushing him back in a quick scramble. 

He only managed to back Alec halfway across the room before his alpha planted his feet and blocked one of the attacks more solidly. Magnus smirked and let his eyes trail over the thin shirt and the bulging muscles that were straining the worn fabric. Alec, of course, did try to take advantage of his moment of distraction, swiping low, but it was easy to spin out of the way, one leg up in a proper twirl before he landed, his staff pointed at Alec's neck. He smirked, victory and smugness creeping into his scent along with desire. 

"Tell me," Magnus said, barely winded, even as Alec's darkening eyes met his. "You're not just a little impressed?" he teased, smirking again. 

He went to pull the staff back when Alec surged forward, catching him with his grip light. Magnus cursed, and despite him trying to break the hold, Alec managed to disarm him in a manner of fewer than fifteen seconds, forcing him down onto one of his knees. He stared at his alpha and let a low, eager growl escape him. Fuck, he loved how strong and competent Alec was, and seeing it displayed so easily, despite his teasing, he wanted his alpha to pin him to the wall and fuck him blind. 

_"Those,"_ Alec panted, a low growl echoing in his throat. He could smell Magnus and his scent, hot and cloying, knowing that he was probably using it as a distraction more than anything else. He tossed the two staffs to the side and turned to face Magnus, settling into another stance. "Would have been your last words." 

Magnus' eyes lit up, bright and eager. His alpha wanted to  _ play. _ "Not necessarily," he purred, diving forward into an attack, ducking under the hold Alec grabbed for, curving his back and then flexing, forcing Alec a few steps away from him. He could smell the desire curling in Alec's scent now, dark and possessive and Magnus shuddered under it, well aware that anyone who walked in would know  _ exactly _ what they had been up to. 

Magnus spun on his toes, happiness mixing with eagerness as Alec stared at him, his gaze hot and heavy, a low growl escaping him on every exhale. He smirked, dancing his way into position again before he paused, reaching out to gesture at Alexander, motioning for him to come at him. When another low growl escaped his alpha, Magnus groaned and felt himself slicking up, the scent heavy in the room between the both of them. 

Then Alec was charging towards him, his eyes dark and intent. Magnus dropped to his ass, catching himself on his hands, kicking Alec’s feet out from under him, getting him into a chokehold immediately, leaning in to nuzzle his hair with a low purr. He could smell just how much Alec liked this, he certainly wasn’t struggling or trying to get away. Or even break the hold for that matter. 

“I forgot to tell you,” Magnus breathed, sliding one hand down Alec’s chest, where he was breathing hard, watching a droplet of sweat trail down from his hair down his cheek. He leaned in and mouthed at Alec’s neck, where he could smell his arousal getting headier by the second. “I trained with Grand Master Mitsuyo Maeda.” 

Alec growled, low in his throat, especially where he could feel Magnus, hard and pressed against him, the scent of his slick making his mind hazy with how much he  _ wanted _ the omega,  _ his _ omega. “That where you got your black belt in name dropping?” 

Magnus pouted and whined into Alec’s ear, feeling him jolt in surprise. “Low blow, Alexander.” 

Shifting their positions with another growl, Alec managed to break free, only to have his omega pin him to the floor, holding him in place so easily, Alec could feel the heat in the room ratchet up. “You deserved it,” he purred, panting against the floor. He loved how strong his omega was, and Magnus didn’t hesitate to make sure he never forgot it, and it made him want to claim the omega as his all over again. 

Before Magnus could tighten the hold on him, Alec rolled, tilting his hips, grappling and tugging at Magnus’ body, only to have him squirm away and for him to end up with Magnus’ thighs wrapped around his neck. Thick, heavy arousal surrounded him and Alec could almost taste how  _ slick _ Magnus was, this close to him. His groan slid into a growl and he reached up, tugging Magnus’ thighs closer, shifting so he could nuzzle Magnus’ cock through the sweatpants. 

Alec licked his lips, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition,” he growled, watching Magnus’ dick twitch, the fabric at the tip clearly getting damn by how much he was leaking. His mouth watered and a hungry noise left him. He  _ wanted. _

“Oh,” Magnus panted, whining as Alec mouthed at his erection through his pants. “Am I supposed to just let you win?” He tightened his thighs around Alec’s neck to make a point, but then his alpha was groaning, low and desperate, against his dick. That of course was  _ distracting,  _ and Magnus was distracted enough that Alec broke free, rolling away from him. He twisted, slowly rising to his feet in an easy movement, circling Alexander. 

Magnus smirked and shifted into another pose, his hand out, ready to taunt Alexander again, only to have it knocked away. He pouted, his eyes dropping to his alpha’s chest and the way he could see it rising and falling under that thin shirt of his. He licked his lips and kept his feet light, a small whine escaping him, baring his neck for his alpha, shuddering when Alec growled again, low and intent, the sound echoing in the room. 

“We’re supposed to be working,” Alec said, knocking Magnus’ hand away, continuing to circle him, moving in closer, watching Magnus’ eyes flare hot with desire. He’d recognize that slow shimmy to Magnus’ hips anywhere. And, now that he was looking for it, he could smell the slick sliding down the back of Magnus’ thighs. He growled again, hard and intent, and pressed closer. 

Magnus smirked, resisting the urge to spin on the balls of his feet again, rolling his hips in a way that he knew made it impossible for Alexander to look away from his ass. “Oh, you’re so cute when you’re serious,” he breathed. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and growled, stopping their circling, watching Magnus turn to face him. His omega was staring him down curiously, still ready to taunt, to tease, to push him even further, and he couldn’t resist looking at Magnus’ lips, the way they were slick and wet and he  _ wanted _ . “I told you not to flirt with me,” he breathed, stalking towards Magnus. He pressed a hand to Magnus’ heart, feeling it pound against his palm before he was pressing his omega up against a stone column, diving in to kiss him, leaning in to plaster his whole body against Magnus. 

Magnus gasped, whining into the kiss, reaching up to cup his alpha’s neck, pulling him into the kiss, rubbing eagerly against him, slick sliding down his thighs, soaking his pants. _“Mine,”_ he whispered, a low growl escaping when Alec kissed him again, this time even harder, claiming him with his lips. 

Alec groaned, yanking Magnus into the kiss, hard and desperate, grinding and rubbing against his omega, taking in how hard he was, how much he wanted. “Yours,” he agreed, panting into the kiss, claiming Magnus’ lips again, even as he felt insistent hands reaching down to tug his t-shirt up, sliding along his too-hot skin. He pulled back with a groan, even as Magnus gave him an impatient look. 

“Absolutely not,” Magnus growled, reaching out to pull Alexander back against him, the alpha one giant line of heat against him. “I am all for re-enactments, but I draw the line at chasing you through the Institute again,” he added, summoning a portal for them to fall back into and into his golden sheets. 

Alec pouted at him and rolled them over, pinning Magnus to the sheets. “I was gonna ask for a  _ portal _ to the bedroom, Magnus.” 

Magnus laughed and reached up, combing his fingers through Alec's hair, giving it a tug, baring Alec's neck for him, leaning up to suck a mark into his throat. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you," he teased, panting against Alec's skin as his alpha ground against him again. "So...ah, how much are we re-enacting?" 

Alec leaned up and smirked at Magnus. "Strip us with magic," he ordered. "As much fun as I had ripping that tank top off you the first time..." he watched Magnus shudder at the memory, the scent of slick growing thicker in the room. "And then you showing me just how good  _ some _ things can feel..." 

"Still can't say it?" Magnus huffed out a laugh, twirling his fingers to banish their clothes, gasping at the slide of skin against skin. He spread his legs and whined when Alec settled between them easily. "Can't say that I ate you out until you were begging, and then rode you until-" 

"No," Alec growled, leaning up to kiss Magnus, shutting up that teasing mouth, his whole body pulsing with heat at the reminder. He slid his fingers up Magnus' thighs, through the slick that had gathered at the back of his thighs and yanked his omega towards his lap. He bit down on Magnus' lower lip and swallowed the whine that got him before pulling back to narrow his eyes and watch him. "I have plans." 

"I do tend to love your plans, darling," Magnus said, dropping his head back to the sheets, rolling his hips to grind against Alec. "Don't make me wait too long." 

Alec huffed and leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus' abdomen, tracing the firm lines of muscle with his tongue, his eyes catching on the sight of Magnus' cock twitching, eager for his mouth. "You're a tease," he grumbled. "I have plans for you and you are going to wait for them," he ordered. 

Magnus laughed and let his head fall back, gasping as Alec bypassed his cock entirely, making him whine and squirm in his hold. "Alexander..." 

"I thought," Alec purred, licking his lips. "I could show you just how good I've gotten with my tongue instead, in the last few years." 

"Yes," Magnus hissed, his eyes flying open with a gasp, spreading his legs wider, gasping when Alec's fingers dug into his thighs, holding him still. "Yes, Alexander, I want that, fuck, please." 

"I'll give it to you," Alec promised, licking his lips, continuing to trace his tongue along the lines of Magnus' hip, before giving the tip of his cock a quick kiss. "I want to make you feel so good, Magnus, my precious omega. Take good care of you." 

Magnus whined and tilted his head back, submitting for Alec and nodded. "Want, want that too," he panted, trying not to grind into the firm hold of Alec's fingers. "Love you, alpha, want you to touch me, knot me, have me smelling like you for days." 

Alec chuckled, sucking a mark into Magnus' hip before looking up at shining golden eyes. "As though you ever lose my scent entirely." 

Magnus' smile was smug, even as he gasped when Alec started to kiss lower, spreading him wide. He bit down another whine, biting down on his lip, his hands going to Alec's hair to tangle in the strands, tugging on them. "Alexander..." 

"Yes," Alec breathed, blowing a stream of air against Magnus' hole before licking at his thighs, tasting his slick with a groan before he set in to devour Magnus, every single bit of him that he could taste and more. Magnus' thighs trembled on his shoulders, but Alec held him still, licking over him until he could press his tongue in, teasing at the rim with his lips. His omega was steadily getting louder and louder and Alec could smell just how close he was getting with every single jerk of his hips. 

"Alec!" Magnus shouted, tugging on Alec's hair, whining as his alpha slid a finger into him, pressing it deep and directly against his prostate, making his whole body jolt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on, this fucking desperate. All he wanted was more. 

"So good," Alec panted, breathing against Magnus' skin before pressing his tongue in deep again, scissoring two fingers in and out of Magnus before adding a third and a fourth until his omega was thrashing on the bed, shouting his name and begging for him. He pulled back and watched Magnus crash down to the bed, taking in the picture of him. 

Magnus was beautiful, his cock hard and red against his stomach, precome a smeared mess all over his skin. His chest and neck were flushed, his lips bitten red, and the gold of his eyes swallowed almost entirely by pupil. Alec smiled and shifted himself into position, tugging on Magnus again, watching as he trembled. "You ready for me, Magnus?" 

"Yes, yes, alpha, please," Magnus begged, tilting his head back with a whine. "Need you, fuck, need your knot, please." 

"You're going to come twice for me, before I'm done with you," Alec promised him. 

Magnus gasped, his whole back arching off the bed as Alec sank into him at long last. He reached up and dug his fingers into his alpha's shoulders, clinging to him as Alec pressed as deep as he could. "Alexander, please," he begged, biting down on his lip. "I need..." 

"I know," Alec growled, low and harsh in his throat. "I know exactly what you need, what you've been teasing me with, begging for." 

Magnus whined, tilting his head back, submitting to Alec in an immediate gesture, gasping when hot lips were pressed to his throat, right to his scent glands, making his whole body shudder. Especially when his alpha gave a slow, teasing roll of his hips, making him shake. "Alexander..." 

"Told you," Alec promised, his eyes bright as he rocked in and out of Magnus, slowly increasing the pace, teasing him with it until Magnus was thrashing under him, begging for him to go _faster,_ to give him more. "I told you, Magnus, that I would give you what you wanted." 

"Alpha," Magnus pleaded, gasping when Alec's next thrust was _hard_ and _deep_ and exactly what he wanted. He shifted and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist properly, grinding back against him with every slow roll of his hips. 

"That's it," Alec said, a hoarse laugh in his throat. "Look at you, so eager for me, aren't you?" 

Magnus whined and nodded, because it was true. He was. He wanted, and he was more than willing to beg for it, to tell Alec whatever he wanted to hear and more as long as he could get what he needed from the alpha. Especially when Alec started to move faster, fucking into him with abandon, making his whole body shake with the obscene sounds echoing in the room, the heavy, weighted scent of their combined arousal and the feeling of his alpha, his mate, taking him in a way that always made him scream. 

Alec growled again, sinking his teeth into Magnus' neck, just to listen to him keen and shout, his body shaking. He could feel Magnus' motions getting frantic and he smirked, shifting to purr into Magnus' ear. "You going to come for me, sweet omega? You going to fall apart before I've even knotted you?" 

"Alec!" Magnus shouted, the word bleeding into a desperate, needy whine as he did. He was so close, now, he just needed a little more. "Knot me, alpha, please, please..." 

"Not yet," Alec ground out, shifting so he could plant one hand into the bed beside Magnus' shoulders, the other reaching down to wrap around Magnus' cock, stroking him quick and easy. "Look at how wet you are, fuck, desperate for it, aren't you? After all of your teasing?" 

Magnus sobbed, clenching his hands in his alpha's shoulders, clinging tightly as he rocked up into the firm, the callused grip of Alec's hand and down on his delicious cock that was stretching him so wide that his whole body ached with it. "You loved my teasing, alpha," he managed to get out, fighting to keep his orgasm back, clenching down on Alec to try to pull him in closer. 

"I did," Alec agreed, his voice a low growl, even as he rubbed his thumb across the tip of his omega's cock, watching as he shouted, his head slamming back into the pillows as he whined. "Every single second of it. I love you more though," he added, just as golden eyes met his, wide and surprised. He smirked and gave Magnus' cock another squeeze. "Come for me, and I'll knot you," he promised. 

Trying to hold back after an order like that was simply impossible and Magnus didn't have it in him to try. He shouted, his whole body going tense as he came, Alec's thumb teasing over the tip of his cock again before he shook apart, clenching down on his alpha's cock, whining at the lack of a knot in him. 

"Beautiful," Alec purred, leaning down to lick and nuzzle at Magnus' neck, where his scent had gone all sweet and satisfied. He gave another slow roll of his hips, reminding his omega that that was the first of the two he had promised and watched Magnus hiss in oversensitivity. "You were so good for me, sweet omega, all mine. Want me to knot you?" 

Magnus bit down on his lip and nodded, fighting down a whine when Alec began to fuck into him again, eager, pressing in deeper. "Yes, alpha, want to be claimed by you, feel you in me for hours." 

Alec gave a low chuckle and sucked another mark into Magnus' neck. "It's a good thing that that is exactly what I want too," he promised, pulling back to look at his omega. He kissed his way up Magnus' jaw and to his lips, kissing him, slow and gentle, teasing his lips open. 

Magnus melted into the kiss with a happy hum, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alexander's hair, his whole body relaxing into the feel of it. He could (and had, as a matter of fact, especially early on in their relationship) and would, happily, kiss Alexander for hours, whether things were escalating to go further or not. But every few seconds, Alec would roll his hips and remind him that his alpha was still unsatisfied. "Mmmm, Alexander...want-" 

"Don't worry," Alec whispered, his voice soft. "This is about you, not about me. I just want to take good care of you, sweetheart." 

“You always do,” Magnus promised him, gasping as Alec gave a deeper roll of his hips, teasing him with the hint of his growing knot. His cock twitched between their bellies as his alpha started to fuck into him again, a slow, steady rhythm growing by the second. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec breathed, staring down at Magnus, watching as he whined and arched, grinding back against his steadily growing knot. “Want to keep you like this forever, all spread out under me, perfect and _mine."_

Magnus gasped and reached up to pull Alec down for another kiss, breathing harshly into it as Alec started to fuck into him in earnest, making his body shake and tremble with every forceful thrust that ended with a determined grind of his hips. “Alexander,” he begged, driving his hips back and into the next thrust, the obscene smell of their scent together making his head spin with how thick it was in the room. “Need, fuck, need you alpha.” 

“You have me,” Alec promised Magnus, reaching down to grab at Magnus’ hips, pulling him into the next thrust, making him cry out, his back and neck arching as he did. He smirked and let his thrusts turn short and frantic pressing his knot into the tight clutch of Magnus’ body over and over again. “You have me, always, precious omega. I’ll claim you whenever you want, love.” 

Reaching between them, Magnus wrapped a hand around his cock, hard and already starting to leak. He smeared his fingers through the mess on his belly, using it to help the glide of his hand as Alec ground in deep, his knot expanding and locking him inside. He gasped, shuddering at the near-constant pressure on his prostate, at the still shifting movements of Alec’s hips. “Alpha...Alec…” 

Alec groaned, leaning down to nuzzle Magnus’ neck, over his mating bite, scraping his teeth over the mark, feeling his omega shudder for him. “That’s it. Keep going. Want to feel you get off around me again before I come in you.” 

Magnus growled in frustration, sweat trailing in a line down his neck as Alec kept moving, shifting and grinding, every roll of his hips torture. He clenched his eyes shut, blinking back tears as he tried to push himself further. 

“Easy,” Alec whispered, shifting to knock Magnus’ hand away, groaning as he tried to hold himself back from letting go, surrounded by the tight heat of Magnus’ body. “Easy, love, gentle with yourself.” He teased a fingertip over the edge of Magnus’ cock, making him arch and whine, giving him another slow squeeze. “You can do it, you’re so good, so close for me. Perfect omega, all mine. Gonna knot you and make sure everyone knows it, that everyone can _smell_ me on you.” 

“Alec,” Magnus begged, his whole body shaking from the increased sensation of his alpha’s hand on him, his knot deep and stimulating his prostate constantly. When Alec’s teeth sank into his mating mark, another hoarse shout was torn from him as he sobbed his way through his second orgasm, his entire body straining as he felt Alec groan and lose control seconds later, coming with him. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he bit down another whimper, even as his alpha panted against his neck and whispered just how good he had been. 

“So good for me,” Alec whispered, kissing his way down Magnus’ neck, sucking marks into it as he went. “So perfect for me, love, perfect mate, perfect omega. Want you forever, you’re so good, Magnus. Beautiful, and mine.” 

Magnus soaked up all of the praise with a smile, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in for another sloppy kiss before he sank back to the golden sheets with a hiss as Alec’s knot moved in him. “Mmmm, don’t move,” he ordered, pinpricks of pain dancing along his thighs and stomach. He felt strained and overused in the best way and he closed his eyes, savoring it. 

“You okay?” Alec whispered, reaching out to comb his fingers gently through Magnus’ hair, pushing some of the sweaty strands away from his face. “You were so perfect for me love, my perfect omega.” 

“Mmmm,” Magnus managed, keeping his eyes closed as he breathed slow and deep, even as he was cuddled close to his alpha’s chest. “Perfect,” he murmured. 

“Yes, you are,” Alec agreed, nuzzling the bite on Magnus’ neck, inhaling his satisfied scent. “Love you so much, Magnus.” 

“Love you too,” Magnus whispered, closing his eyes as he relaxed. 

Alec hummed and settled in, knowing that Magnus didn’t mind if he sprawled out on top of him after they were knotted together like this. 

“Next time,” Magnus said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair, tugging gently to make sure his alpha was paying attention. “Next time, I’ll let you fuck my mouth right there in the training room.” 

Alec’s cock twitched, hard, making them both groan. “Fuck, Magnus…” 

Magnus grinned, breathless and happy. “Yes, we will. Many fantasies still to explore, my darling alpha.” 

“Right,” Alec said, his voice hoarse. “Maybe after we’ve both had a nap?” 

Magnus purred and nodded, pulling Alec close. “Yes. I need time to plan, after all.” 

Alec groaned. “I’m not going to survive this.” 

“Oh, you are, I’ll make sure of it,” Magnus promised with a grin. “Besides. I let you win.” 

“Hey!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
